


Five Kisses

by misura



Category: Alice 19th
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Five times Alice kissed Frey.





	Five Kisses

.01

At the airport, in front of everyone and not caring if people are staring - Frey's opinion is the only one that matters, and even though she can tell by his face that he's changed, that rebuilding the Sanctuary hasn't only brought him the joy of seeing something grow but also the memories of all that was lost, all the friends no longer there, to laugh and build with, even though she can read all of that off his face, she can also tell that Frey's still Frey.

"Still a kiss monster," Kyo mutters, when Frey's brains finally catch up with the situation and try to turn a quick kiss-hello into something a bit more intimate and a lot less appropriate.

Frey grins and hugs him. Kyo's lips brush Frey's cheek as he pulls back.

Alice beams at the both of them, wondering if her English is up to inquiring about their luggage.

 

.02

At the hotel, where Frey's gotten all of them separate rooms, making no comment when Kyo makes it clear he and Alice will be sharing - it's nothing much, really, just a quick kiss-goodnight, like they've known each other for years and years and kiss each other before going to bed every night.

The fact that they don't makes her blush a little as she steps back and closes the door.

"You could have invited him inside," Kyo says, half-undressed already. (One, two years ago, he would have insisted on staying covered up, on getting separate rooms, separate beds. Frey's not the only one who's done a lot of growing up, a lot of remembering and regretting and moving on.)

Alice sighs. The bed is nice and soft. "Too tired. I feel like I could sleep for days."

"Tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow," she agrees, not bothering to suppress a yawn.

She wonders if there's going to be snow.

 

.03

At breakfast, without meaning to - there's jam, though, in all sorts of flavors, and she can tell Frey's looking at her, looking at both of them, waiting for a perfect excuse. (In the most important ways, he really hasn't changed at all.)

Frey is frowning when she pulls back, smiling. (He tastes like strawberry.)

"Some jam on your face," Alice says. "It's gone now."

Frey stared at Kyo, who shrugs. "I noticed, too, but she was closer."

Alice watches Frey's expression go from confusion to understanding.

To cheerful lechery. "I could - "

"Later," she says quickly. "You promised you'd show us around today, remember?"

 

.04

In bed, that night, Frey's hands on her skin, not touching any part of her Kyo has not already touched plenty of times before. She tells herself there's no reason to feel nervous about this, that it would be very silly to make it this far only to get cold feet now.

Frey's hands are warm, like Kyo's. She knows that he would never hurt her, that he would offer up his life in exchange for hers in a heartbeat (as she would for him, for either of them).

"I'm beginning to feel a bit left out," Kyo mumbles.

Frey's attention shifts. Alice relaxes, reminding herself that she's not alone, that she'll never be alone again unless she wants to be, just for a short while, to make up her mind without distractions.

"I guess you both missed me a lot, huh?"

 _As much as you missed us,_ Alice thinks, watching the two of them.

 

.05

"I could get used to waking up like this."

Alice swallows. _It's as perfect an opening as you're going to get._ "Well, I mean, if you wanted to come back with us to Japan, you'd be more than welcome."

Frey stares at her, eyes narrowed. "Was this your plan all along? Seducing poor, innocent me so I'd - "

Kyo's the one laughing; Kyo's the one getting a pillow tossed at his head.

"Did it work?" Alice asks. Kyo rolls his eyes, pillow safely held in his hands, for the moment.

Frey grins. "Maybe you should try convincing me just a little bit more to - "

"Maybe we should leave him," Kyo says, dodging the returned pillow. "Do you know, I'd almost forgotten how annoying he could be sometimes. Besides, he's not that attractive. Or good at kissing."

"I'll show you _good at kissing_ ," Frey snaps, face flushed.

"I'm going to take a shower," Alice says, quickly slipping out of bed.

"Wait for me!"

"I'll join you!"


End file.
